


Hungry Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Community: 15_minute_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a 15_minute_fic, literally written in 15 minutes including a quick spell check. Sorry for any mistakes and also the cheesy title. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 15_minute_fic, literally written in 15 minutes including a quick spell check. Sorry for any mistakes and also the cheesy title. :)

"No way!"

"Come on, you've got a whole shop full of stuff..."

"I said no way, and I mean it, you know! NOOO WAY."

Miyako folded her arms and looked away. She tried not to, but after a few seconds, she had to peak behind herself and see Chibimon peaking out from under Daisuke's arm. "Miyako-chan," the digimon said, his eyes looking so pitiful.

"Um...." Miyako said.

"I'm hungry... Please give me some food." Chibimon said.

"Uh...." Miyako was starting to back down. She looked again, at Daisuke's eyes this time. They were a bit watery, looking pathetic but cute just as Chibimon's had.

"Miyako," he said, his lower lip quivering. "I'm also hungry."

"Daisuke...." Miyako couldn't say more than that.

"You understand now, right?" Daisuke said, grabbing hold of Miyako's hands. He moved close to Miyako, maybe a little too close.

"I.... understand?...." Miyako said. Daisuke's pouty lips were maybe only 5 inches from her's.

"You'll feed us now, won't you?"

"I'll......" Miyako paused. She suddenly shook Daisuke's hands off of her's and shouted at him. "It's not the Inoue's job to feed every hungry person in the city! We'd go out of business if we did! Don't you have a family to feed you? And Chibimon is supposed to be in your family! Take care of him yourself! I can't be dealing with my parents over missing merchandise just because you boys are always hungry!"

"Chill out, Miyako," Daisuke said.

"I am 'chilled,' I'm totally frozen! Now go away, freeload off someone else!"

"Fine, fine." Daisuke gave in and walked away.

"What do you mean, chill?" Chibimon asked.

"It means that Miyako's heart is cold and frozen."

"I heard that!" Miyako shouted and they began to run now as they went away.

Miyako went back into the store and sighed. One of her sisters sat at the counter, and looked at Miyako curiously. "What did he want?" she asked.

"Just to mooch off of me."

"Well, the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, you know."

"Ehh?? Why would I want to get to Daisuke's heart?"

"Come on Miyako-chan, I've seen him around before, and you two act as close as a couple already. It even looked like he was about to kiss you out there."

Miyako's face turned red in embarrassment. "I... I don't like Daisuke! Or maybe I...."

"Sure, whatever you say." Miyako's sister went back to reading her magazine.


End file.
